1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to vehicle detection and warning systems for vehicles that will aid the driver in taking evasive action to prevent accidents. The present invention will be helpful to drivers by providing additional information about traffic conditions and other potential accident related situations in all environmental conditions which may diminish visual acuity of the driver.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different systems; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,626,850, 5,235,316, 5,892,855, 6,285,778 and 6,790,014.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,850 a vehicle detection and collision avoidance apparatus is disclosed which utilizes an acoustical ranging device to determine the relative position of vehicles in relation to the control vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,316 is directed to a vehicle collision avoidance system which utilizes a rotatable mirror and an ultrasonic transmitter receiving unit positioned to scan a pre-determined area about the vehicle to detect the present of an object and to calculate the distance from the vehicle and then to provide a warning threat to the occupant of the control vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,855 claims an apparatus for detecting an object located ahead of a vehicle using a plurality of cameras with different fields of view. This device provides multiple camera configurations which are interlinked to provide overlapping vehicle configurations for curving road applications for tracking vehicles ahead of the vehicle in which the device is located.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,778 is directed towards a vehicle surrounding monitor with obstacle avoidance lighting which utilizes a laser configuration to determine a projected pattern light spot matrix and record same with a camera to determine through data processing the relative position in relation to the transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,014 illustrates a method and apparatus for detecting a vehicle distance in which reflective waves of radar beams scanned at a scanning angle is adjusted based on lane markers extracted from road image obtained by a camera. This device is used to determine the relative position of the vehicle in which the equipment is positioned for guidance and tracking along an irregular road path and to detect objects such as the side of the road associated therewith.